Hand To Hold
by RedScarsx3
Summary: Everyone has someone to love, and a hand to hold.


**Hand To Hold**

Stan sat on the warm bench in the middle of a very bright Central Park, the pigeons circling his feet in hopes of a spare crumb or left over French fry. He watched the people walk past him, some in shiny black high heels, too absorbed in their pager then where they were walking, or whom they were walking into, and others dressed in casual white t-shirts and old torn jeans. New York is a fascinating place, he thought to himself as a small rubber ball rolled into the outsole of his fire red converse. He looked up from his shoes at a little boy, looking sorrowfully at the small plastic globe. Stan smiled and picked it up, bouncing it lightly to the little boy. The boys eye lit up as he caught the ball with the tips of his fingers, then ran away happily. Stan got great pleasure out of seeing people happy.

He didnt care who it was, he would always cheer them up. And for Stan, this was easier than chewing gum. As Stan looked at a family playing Frisbee in the near by field, he didnt notice that a boy about his age had sat next to him on the bench. Stan turned and almost jumped to his feet as he saw the boy.

"Oh, jeez, you scared me." The boy looked up at him with sad emerald green eyes that were almost over flowing with tears. This did not please Stan, at all. Stan turned towards the boy as he looked down again, playing with his fingers.

"Sorry." The boy mumbled. Stan shook his head and chuckled.

"Its fine. So... whats wrong?" Stan asked. The boy shrugged and continued to intertwine his fingers in different ways. "You dont know?"

"I dont wanna talk about it." Said the boy under his breath. His hair covered his face as a few hidden tears dripped off his cheeks and onto his American Eagle tight jeans.

"Oh... well Im Stan." The boy looked up at him, raising his eyebrows at Stan's hand which was now extended towards him. He shook Stan's hand softly ad turned back again to twiddle his fingers together.

"Kyle." Stan nodded, smiling, trying to bring up the young boys mood. Stan glanced around the park, his eyes moving quickly from one thing to another, then stopped at a small ice-cream stand near the end of the path.

"Hey, how bout we go get some ice-cream...?" Stan said, pointing to the light pink stand. Kyle's frown turned to half a smile.

"Ok..." Stan and Kyle walked over to the stand, Kyle barely saying anything but 'yes' and 'no' when Stan asked him questions like "You live around here?" and "You feeling ok?". And once they were there, the only thing Kyle said was, "Chocolate, please.."

Stan nodded, and paid for both ice creams cones, walking over to another bench much like the one they had sat on before. Silence over came them as they both lapped up theyre drippy ice cream, the sun trying to melt it away before either of them could finish. But they did, eventually. Kyle smiled over at Stan, who was smiling back at Kyle the same way.

"Would you like to tell me what happened to you before?" Asked Stan, as he inched somewhat closer to Kyle, who was grinning wide. He saw a spark in Stan, one that he hadnt seen in anyone else. Nobody had stopped and asked him if he was ok, or why he was crying. But Stan did.

"Thats a thing of the past." He said. "It doesn't matter anymore." Stan chuckled and scooted closer towards Kyle, who was looking down at the pavement, a warm shade of pink coating his cheeks.

"Kyle?"

"Hm?" Kyle's eyes looked up to meet blue one's.

"Could I, possibly, ask you out to dinner tonight?" Kyle smiled, feeling flattered all around.

"Thatd be nice." Kyle told him. Stan smiled and kissed Kyle's cheek lightly. "Thanks Stan. Youre a really great guy."

"It doesnt cost anything to smile." Stan said, taking Kyle's hand in his and walking out of the park. Through both of theyre whole lives, neither of them forgot each other, ever. Its funny how things work out in the world like they do. It wasnt just luck that brought them together on that bench in Central Park. It was destiny, and magic. And a kind stranger that held his hand. I guess thats all it takes to fall in love. Everyone has a stranger. And everyone has a hand to hold.

**I'm not to fond of this story, but eh? Review!**


End file.
